Wesker vs STARS
by Hidden By Shadow
Summary: Set a couple of months before the Arklay incident, certain members of STARS clearly have a death wish, provoking Wesker at every opportunity.  How long until Wesker snaps?
1. Chapter 1: Loud Music

Wesker vs STARS

Chapter 1: Loud Music

DISCLAIMER: The author does not own Resident Evil, it is the property of Capcom

_AN: This is a sort of tie in with my earlier humour fic Rebuild, but it's not essential to have read that one as well since it's set a couple of years after RE5 whereas this is set a couple of months before RE0. Enjoy!_

Wesker was in a mood. Which meant that Christopher Redfield naturally had to make some sort of sarcastic remark. Which entailed the usual response of a pile of paperwork finding its way onto every desk belonging to a STARS member. And since only the Alpha team was on duty at the time, they had to do the paperwork. And, for reasons known only to himself, Wesker had declared that the work had to be done in absolute silence. Chris moaned loudly as his pen skated across the surface of another sheet of paper. Sitting behind him, Jill was trying to finish off some of her own paperwork on her computer. Across from her, Brad was restocking the supply cupboard. On the opposite side of Chris, Barry was reviewing the specifications for a few modifications that needed to be done to the Samurai Edge handgun. And at his own desk, Wesker was concentrating on his own work. Turning to his computer, Chris smirked as he found a file he thought would be appropriate.

Wesker glared at the pile of paperwork stacked on his desk. It really didn't help that half the time, the Alpha team wasn't in the office when they were meant to be there and the other half of the time they were so relaxed that Wesker often found a dozen mistakes which needed to be corrected on every single form they filled in. Christopher was arguably the worst culprit, having once attempted to shove twenty blank forms in a filing cabinet claiming that he had filled them out. But that didn't mean the others were better. Christopher was just marginally worse. Wesker had lost count of the number of times someone had said to him 'the file went missing' or 'I filled it out on the computer, but the computer messed it up' or the ever popular 'I was filing it out downstairs near the kennels, left it on a bench to go do something else and when I came back a dog had eaten it.'. Over the years Wesker had heard nearly every conceivable excuse under the sun for missing paperwork. And each time, he responded with a raised eyebrow and a request that it is taken care of properly as quickly as possible.  
><em>'I know a song that'll get on your nerves...'<em> A voice sang out. Wesker's head bolted up, trying to find the source of the noise. _'Get on your nerves...'_ Wesker hadn't noticed anyone moving their lips that he could see and it didn't sound like a voice he recognised. _'Get on your nerves...'_ Although for some reason Wesker couldn't think of, Christopher was trying to concentrate on his work. Which was not a good sign. _'I know a song that'll get on your nerves and it goes like this...'_ Standing up, Wesker noticed that Christopher's computer was on but he seemed to be doing his best not to stare at the screen. _'I KNOW A SONG THAT'LL GET ON YOUR NERVES...'_ Wesker winced slightly as the volume increased. He wasn't the only one. Jill dropped her pen on the floor and clamped her hands over hears. Barry looked like someone had just hit him on the head with a brick and Brad was whimpering in pain. In fact, the only person who didn't have a problem with the loud music was Christopher. _'GET ON YOUR NERVES...'_ Wesker tried to ignore the coming headache and walked over to Christopher's desk. As he got closer, he noticed that Chris was trying to prevent himself from laughing. _'GET ON YOUR NERVES...'_ Moving so he could see Chris' computer monitor, Wesker raised an eyebrow at the sight on the machine.  
>"Christopher." Wesker began. <em>'I KNOW A SONG THAT'LL GET ON YOUR NERVES...'<em>  
>"Y-yes captain W-Wesker?" Chris stammered. <em>'AND IT GOES LIKE THIS...'<em>

"Why is there an animated version of me singing on your computer?" Wesker asked coldly. There were two things that could really annoy Wesker and Chris was currently doing both of them.  
><em><strong>'I KNOW A SONG THAT'LL GET ON YOUR NERVES...'<strong>_The computer sang out.  
>"I d-dunno C-Captain, m-maybe there's a v-virus on h-here?" Chris barely managed to avoid bursting into a fit of laughter as the music got even louder. Wesker kept his usual cold, indifferent look on his face.<br>_**'GET ON YOUR NERVES...'**_  
>"Can you turn it off or at least unplug your speakers then?" Wesker asked.<br>"Y-yes sir!" Chris said, leaning over and pressing a button. The computer was muted. At this point, the other STARS members turned to glare at Chris as Wesker rounded on him.  
>"Since this has a virus on it, you can't use it until the virus is removed." Wesker stated, pulling the power cable out of the computer, "Does anyone in here need to visit the infirmary?" Wesker asked. Everyone's hand shot up. "Barry, Jill and Brad; you may go to the infirmary to fetch pain killers. Feel free to have an hour in the canteen or out the back to let the headaches dissipate then come back." Wesker declared. The aforementioned STARS ran out of the office, letting the door swing shut behind them. It was rare that Wesker allowed people to leave the office for anything short of an emergency. Wesker walked over to Jill and Brad's desks, grabbing the stack of paperwork off of them.<br>"Christopher?"  
>"Yes sir?" Christopher answered, laughter having died down immediately. It didn't take much to see that Wesker was angry. And angry Wesker was not a good thing. Especially with a pile of paperwork in his hands. Wesker walked over to Barry's desk and picked up the paperwork from his desk as well.<br>"Since the office is currently short three members, you don't mind covering for your injured colleagues by completing their paperwork for them, do you?" Wesker stated, placing the pile on Christopher's desk. Christopher gulped. Wesker had placed the paperwork he'd been holding in his hands on top of Chris' pile, which was now bigger than the pile on Wesker's own desk. Chris sighed. There was no way you could say no to Wesker and live.  
>"Yes sir." Chris sighed.<p>

Later that night, William Birkin stood in front of the lift that lead down from the surface of Raccoon City, checking his watch as the doors opened and a very bleary eyed Wesker stood in front of him.  
>"What the hell happened?" William asked. Wesker stared at his old friend.<br>"Don't shout, headache." Wesker stated. The two walked down the corridors towards Birkin's lab.  
>"That bad at the day job, huh?" William asked as the two walked through the door. Annette smiled as Wesker sat down at a workstation in the lab. "Anyways, someone put something on the network I think you should see." William said, typing at his computer. A video opened up. Wesker glared at the title just as the video started. <em>'I know a song that'll get on your nerves...'<em> And on the screen, an animated Wesker opening it's mouth in time with the song. _"Virus my ass, Redfield," _Wesker thought to himself, _"Just you wait."_

_AN: This is only going to be a short fic, maybe five chapters at most. And I'll try to keep them all in character as much as possible._


	2. Chapter 2: Resident Gear: Solid Chris

Wesker vs STARS

Chapter 2: Resident Gear: Solid Chris

DISCLAIMER: The author does not own Resident Evil, it is the property of Capcom

Wesker sat at his desk, furiously glaring at the clock. He'd been waiting for nine am to roll around so that he could discipline Redfield. He'd taken Redfield's computer to the Technical Support Unit who'd confirmed what he thought – no virus, just someone playing a prank. Wesker had put the computer in the boot of his car and decided on the appropriate punishment. Problem was, when nine am had rolled around, only three people walked into the office. And Christopher wasn't one of them. Ten past came along, Chris didn't. Quarter past, no Chris. Half past, still no Chris. Quarter to, no sign of Redfield. Wesker was getting annoyed. In addition to yesterday's mayhem, Chris was now an hour late for work.

Chris ran up the stairs, swearing loudly. His alarm clock had failed and he'd overslept. Running into the reception area of the Raccoon City Police Department, Chris glanced at his watch. Eleven am. Wesker was bound to be furious. And furious Wesker equalled only one thing. More paperwork. Which meant Chris either had to be seriously injured or else otherwise engaged with police work. And since Wesker had such a fondness for paperwork, just showing up with the excuse of 'I was busy' wasn't going to work. Wesker would want documentation of exactly what Chris had been working on that had caused him to be late getting into the office. Running up to the main desk, Chris noticed that Marvin was on duty today.

"Marvin, old buddy old pal," Chris began, "How's the wife?"

"Save it for Wesker, Chris, you're an hour late. He's sure to be mad at you right now." Marvin stated, looking at a folder on his desk.

"Please, Marvin. I need something to make him think I've been here since nine." Chris pleaded.

"Well, you could always try telling him you'll make up the time lost." Marvin stated. Right, that was going to work. Throwing himself at Wesker's mercy. Chris mght as well have jumped off Raven's Gate Bridge instead of showing up to work. Chris turned left and headed through the back offices. Nobody met his gaze. Chris walked through the evidence room and into another corridor. Walking down the hallway, Chris stopped. He'd had a brainwave. Instead of chasing up people to give him faked paperwork, he could always fake it himself and submit it to Wesker. Chances were, if Wesker did try and chase it up, whoever he asked would have forgotten they never asked Chris to do anything and give him a free alibi. To top it off, he didn't even have to risk being found wandering around the police station by a prowling STARS captain. He could just grab a bunch of papers off Marvin's desk when he wasn't looking, run out the door, head to the nearest pub only three blocks away, fill it out there and come back. Grinning like the cat that's had way too much cream, Chris started to sneak back to the reception area.

There were many things Christopher Redfield was good at. Like shooting targets. And there were many more things Christopher Redfield wasn't good at. Like stealth. His idea of stealth was to grab an empty cardboard box from the evidence room, open it up and hide under it. Then, Chris tried to get out of the room, and succeeded in braining himself on a door. The dilemma of not being able to open the door and remain hidden hit Chris just as hard. So, he decided on a better approach. He waited for someone to pass through the evidence room. Which turned out to be Barry. As Barry walked out of the evidence room heading for the STARS office, Chris moved fast under his box, jamming the door open and sneaking out of it. Convincing himself that as long as he remained silent, nobody would notice, he crept through the office. Sadly for Chris, the officers did notice the pair of green trousers poking out from under the box. Thinking it was someone playing a prank, they kept quiet. But soon Chris encountered another problem. Another door. So again, Chris waited until someone went out into the reception area, and followed them out. First part done, Chris was confronted with another dilemma. How to grab the paperwork and get out again without being spotted by Marvin or any wandering STARS members or prowling Captains on the second floor. So, Chris remained in his box, waiting for Marvin to turn around. Which he did. Half an hour later. Quick as he could, Chris grabbed a stack of blank form off the desk and ran behind the convenient statute sat right in the middle of the reception area. Box abandoned, Chris dashed out of the front entrance and headed straight for the nearest bar.

Drinking a small cider, Chris started to fill out the paperwork with a pencil since he hadn't had the foresight to steal stationery as well as paperwork and he only had a pencil on him. Still, Wesker shouldn't have a problem with that. Paperwork was paperwork. Chris filled it out without looking at it, everytime the signature box came along Chris signed his name and wrote some random officers name down every so often. Paperwork done, Chris headed back to the RPD. Running up the stairs and down the corridors to the STARS offices, he checked his watch. Eleven am. Two hours late. Opening the door, he was immediately shouted at.

"Sorry I'm late Captain Whisker, I done came in early and got caught up helping other officers for three hours." Christopher lied quickly, smirking. The room fell into silence as Barry dropped the hand cannon he'd been cleaning on the floor. Wesker's pen fell from his grasp onto the paperwork he'd been filling out. Nobody in the history of the STARS had ever dared to show up two hours late. As Chris came over and dumped a pile of paperwork on Wesker's desk, Wesker got a sharp stench of booze wafting from both Redfield and the paper.

"_So not only is he two hours late, he's been at a bar as well!"_ Wesker thought to himself. He kept his expression even as he glanced at the paperwork. "Christopher, do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Uh sure I do Captain Whisker!" Chris shouted loudly despite the fact Wesker was only sitting opposite a desk and not as Chris seemed to imagine at the other end of the room. "It's eleventy o'dock." Jill started giggling at her partners obviously inebriated state until Wesker shot her a filthy look.

"Okay, so exactly which officers did you help out this morning?" Wesker asked, eyebrow raised.

"Um, Officer Kennedy, Marvin, Chicken heart, and Dave sir!" Chris said, struggling to think of some names.

"Well, Marvin sent up an empty box earlier claiming you left it in reception after stealing a pile of overtime request forms, Brad has been sorting the weapons cabinet since eight fifty and as for Kennedy and Dave, full names, Christopher?" Wesker said, clearly not buying Chris' tall tale. Chris' heart sank. Not only had Marvin told Wesker what he'd done, he'd accidentally just given Wesker an entire pile of overtime request forms with his signature on them. The small smile on Wesker's face told Chris that Wesker had already seen the forms.

"Also, would you like to explain how it was that Barry saw you in the evidence room at ten twenty this morning wearing a cardboard box?" Wesker asked, smile getting bigger. Chris stayed silent. "Or how I saw you bolting through the doors in the wrong direction at ten forty?" It was so silent in the STARS office that Jill decided to drop a pin on the floor just to see if she could hear it. "Well, you'll be glad to know there's plenty of work for you to do during your overtime." Wesker said, smile now resembling the Cheshire cat, "Like that huge pile from yesterday sat on your desk." Chris nodded before silently walking over to the desk.

"_Bye bye social life."_ Chris thought sadly.

_AN: Thanks to x-Artichoke-x, Crow Lady PG67AW, LapisLazuli100 and for reviewing the last chapter and to FireKitsune1, Project X, Crow Lady PG67AW and LapisLazuli100 for adding this to their story alert list and to FireKitsune1 and Project X for adding it to their favourites._


	3. Chapter 3: Petty Theft

Wesker vs STARS

Chapter 3: Petty Theft

DISCLAIMER: The author doesn't own Resident Evil, it is the property of Capcom

Three weeks before the Arklay Incident, Wesker was plowing through the piles of paperwork on his desk in the STARS office like a man possessed. Possessed by the urge to leave behind a very neat and tidy desk. Unlike Chris, who's paperwork was currently spread all over the desk, in boxes, over the tops of boxes and piled under the desk. A testament to Chris' total lack of ability to actually file anything properly. The same way the pile of gun accessories was testament to Barry's magnum.

"_Or his over compensating cannon to give it it's real name."_ Wesker thought to himself. Then there was Brad's desk which was so neat and tidy it looked like it was brand new. Probably because he was scared witless of damaging it in any way in case he encounter the wrath of an extremely annoyed Wesker. And then there was Valentine's desk. Which always had a few books piled on one side and a set on lockpicks on the top. And not much else. Wesker watched as Jill finished off some paperwork. She was one of the few people who would actually show up early as opposed to the rest of the Alpha's who would drag their sorry asses in five minutes before they had to be there and Christopher who's previous record before the previous days madness was an hour. And that was because he'd fallen asleep in the briefing room. That had ended with an alternative use of a fire hose shown by Wesker and one very soggy Redfield. Deciding that he needed coffee, Wesker left the office, leaving Jill all on her own.

As soon as the door closed behind Wesker, Jill's left eye began to twitch. She was alone, that wasn't going to change in the next fifteen minutes since Wesker would probably take that long to find a working coffee machine and her work mates wouldn't be showing up soon. She was surrounded by shiny objects and she had her lockpicks. Jill happily started doing what kleptomaniac heroes do best. She looted the place. Starting with Brad Vickers' desk, from which she took a stack of chicken plushies that had accumulated over the years. Anytime Brad had said or done something cowardly, she'd added a plushie. When she was finished shoving as many plushies as she could fit in her handbag, there were still ten plushies on the desk. Walking over to a medical bag hanging on a hook on the wall, Jill found that it belonged to Rebecca Chambers, the Bravo rookie. So, she stole a few first aid sprays from it and shoved them in her jeans pocket. Realising that she wouldn't have enough room for all the stuff she wanted to steal from Chris, Barry and Wesker, Jill decided to go to the locker room, empty the already stolen goods into her locker and come back for the rest. After she came back into the office sans stolen goods, she checked her watch. Wesker had been gone for five minutes and it was eight forty. She had ten minutes to finish off and make it look like she was innocent. Starting with Chris' desk, she took his leather jacket which he'd left hanging on a wall and put it on. As she went towards Barry's desk, she grabbed the small desk tidy from her own desk and stuck it in her handbag. Alibi partly set up, she opened Barry's desk drawer to find a pile of magazines. Specifically, Guns & Ammo. She knew how much the older man loved his gun, she'd once caught him addressing it with his wife's name while he'd been cleaning it. So, the loss of a few magazines shouldn't hurt too much. He could always just buy some more. And so, she came to the biggest target – the one she had saved until last. The desk of Albert Wesker.

Opening the left desk drawer, she found some undeveloped film rolls. Leaving one, she took the rest and on a whim, shoved the one she had left all the way at the back and then selotaped it to the bottom of the desk, so it looked like it was missing too. Turning her attention to his desk, she found that he kept his pencils in a rather special mug. She still remembered how he got it in the first place and why it was so special to him, why it was sat right in the middle of his desk. After a couple of punks had decided that breaking into an Umbrella building at twelve o'clock in the night was a good laugh and had set off half a dozen alarms, Wesker had walked straight into the building, ignoring the need for backup, grabbed the two kids by their necks and proceeded to march out the main door with both kids in tow before arresting the pair of them. For his actions, he'd been rewarded by Ozwell E. Spenser himself with a mug which had the Umbrella logo on one side and the STARS logo on the other. The elderly CEO of Umbrella had even shown up personally at the RPD with it to present it to Wesker himself as thanks for his swift actions. What was really clever was that the mug had thermochromatic paint on both logos, so at when the mug was boiling hot, the red parts of the Umbrella logo would get even brighter while if the mug was ice cold, the blue background of the STARS logo would get even brighter. She'd often seen a small smile on his face whenever Wesker looked at the mug. Too bad, it was hers now. It swiftly joined the desk tidy in her bag. Jill swiftly ran out of the office, heading for the locker room again, planning the second part of her alibi on the way.

Wesker walked into the office and for the first time ever, dropped his coffee on the floor. It looked like a tornado had hit the place, and for once he wasn't only describing Redfield's desk. There were a few plush toys on the floor by Vickers' desk and there seemed to be less of them, Chambers' bag was hanging at an odd angle on the wall with its top wide open, Valentine's paperwork was falling off the side of the table and her beloved desk tidy was missing, Redfield's leather jacket was gone, Burton's gun magazines were spilling out onto the floor and it was clear that some had gone, his desk drawer was wide open and he could see from here that a few rolls of film were missing and the worst of it, his favourite mug had gone. Anyone else would have been screaming and shouting and showing anger. Wesker just raised an eyebrow. Right about then, the door opened behind him and Redfield, Vickers and Burton barrelled through it, talking way too loudly about something, only to stop, gaze around the room and immediately start shouting loud enough to give Wesker a headache.

"MY GUN MAGS!" Barry shouted.

"MY JACKET!" Chris added.

"my plush toys." Brad added, trying and failing to sound upset. He probably only said it to sound like the other two men. And just as they finished shouting, Jill walked in, took one look at her own desk and proceeded to shout so loudly that the dogs in the kennels on the other side of the building started howling.

"MY DESK TIDY!" Jill shouted. Rubbing his temples to try to keep the oncoming headache at bay, Wesker turned to the gaping STARS.

"Valentine, weren't you in the office earlier?" Wesker asked calmly.

"I just went to get something to drink." Jill stated, sounding slightly shaky.

"How long have you been gone?" Wesker asked.

"Ten minutes." Oh good, so the office had been left unattended for ten minutes and someone had taken the opportunity to steal everything. Wesker glanced around before noticing something important. Jill's lockpicks were missing. Those lockpicks were one of Jill's most important possessions to her, yet she hadn't reacted at all to their loss. And it wasn't like she hadn't seen them missing. Wesker instantly started to notice something off about Jill. Like she was trying to hide something.

"Jill, which drinks machine did you use?" Wesker asked, staring at her for any hint of a lie.

"The one in the briefing room." Jill answered quickly. A little too quickly for Wesker's liking. Like she'd been anticipating the question and had already formulated an answer.

"And which drink did you get?"

"A soda."

"Did you speak to anyone on the way there?"

"No."

"Did you speak to anyone on the way back?"

"No."

"And you were gone ten minutes?"

"Yes." With that single word, Jill had just sealed her fate. Wesker could always tell if someone was lying to him. And Jill was trying to pass off a complete work of fiction. STARS members were some of the fittest members of the police force, which Wesker took as a matter of pride. They should easily be able to walk the few yards down to the briefing room in under two minutes and take the same amount of time coming back. So, just walking down to the briefing room and back, Jill could only have been four minutes. And since the drinks machine took only thirty seconds to dispense a drink, not six minutes; add in the fact that Jill had already said she hadn't stopped to talk to anyone; either she'd spent six minutes twiddling her thumbs in the squad room whilst trying to decide what drink to get or she was lying.

"Stay here," Wesker commanded, addressing all the STARS present, "Do not move. Do not touch anything." Wesker walked out the door and immediately headed to the locker room. Heading straight for Jill's locker, Wesker took a look through the opening at the top. From what he could see, there was a stack of magazines, a leather jacket hanging on the side, some plushies, some rolls of film on a small shelf and, to top it all off, his mug with the logos of the STARS and Umbrella on it, sat on top of the pile.

Annette Birkin sat at her computer, typing up a lab report. From where she was sat, she could look out at the corridor leading to the Birkin's lab. Which was how she had spotted Wesker storming down the corridor towards it. Which meant two things. One, Wesker was angry. Two, Wesker was coming to vent his anger. As the doors opened, Wesker walked up to the unattended desk of William Birkin.

"Where's Will?" Wesker ordered.

"He's at a meeting. He'll be back in a few minutes." Annette answered.

"Alright, got any vagrants you wanted to use for an experiment but don't need right now?" Wesker asked loudly. Evidently, he wanted to take his anger out on something by beating the living daylights out of it. Just before she could answer, the door opened and William walked in.

"Hey Wesker? Good day at the office?" William asked. Annette resisted the urge to face palm.

"No. Bad day." Wesker answered, before repeating his earlier question.

"What happened?" William asked. Wesker proceeded to sum up the entire events of the day in one short sentence.

"Stickyfingers happened." Wesker stated. William rolled his eyes.  
>"What did Jill take this time?" William sighed. Wesker proceeded to list off all the items that had been recovered from Jill's locker. "Well, you can always get her back when she least expects it by taking away her lock picks." William suggested.<p>

"_That sounds like a good idea."_ Wesker thought to himself.

_AN: Thanks to Crow Lady PG67AW, LapisLazuli100 and kairi-Sparda for reviewing the last chapter, kairi-Sparda for adding it to their alert list and to LapisLazuli100 for adding it to their favourites list._


	4. Chapter 4: Sandwiches

Wesker vs STARS

Chapter 4: Sandwiches

DISCLAIMER: The author does not own Resident Evil, it is the property of Capcom.

Wesker paused briefly from his paperwork and looked around the STARS office. Only last night the Arklay Training Facility had set off a dozen alarms. Someone had leaked T Virus into the facility. Knowing full well that the leak would eventually reach the Arklay Laboratories hidden underneath the Spenser Estate in the dense forests, Umbrella had begun to start pulling out. At first, Umbrella had instructed him to keep the STARS as far away as he could. But, as time had gone on it was obvious that the RPD would have to do something about the 'cannibal murders' in the Arklay forest. So, Wesker had sent the Bravo team with Alpha remaining on standby. As a result, there was a pile of paperwork on everyone's desks. Which Wesker really hoped they'd get through. It was likely that they'd have to go in after the Bravo team and if there was one thing Wesker hated it was untidy offices with paperwork just abandoned everywhere. When Wesker's phone rang and Chief Irons told him to go to Irons' office, Wesker knew that trouble was ahead. Resigning himself to leaving four people unsupervised who he'd never want to leave anywhere, Wesker silently left the room.

A couple of minutes after Wesker left, Jill looked around the office. After her latest incident of theft, everyone was peeved at her and had given her the cold shoulder for days. Even the Bravo's had heard of it, mainly thanks to Wesker's incessant moaning, so they were cold towards her as well. So, she wanted to get on someone's good side. And noticing Barry had the saddest face of all of them, Jill decided it would be him. Problem being, the only thing she could think of giving him, for some strange reason was sandwiches. With this in mind, Jill headed towards the small refrigerator that was kept near the weapons closet. Opening it up, Jill noticed a pile of brown bags with various names on them – and one bag with no name that she could see. Grabbing the bag with no name, Jill leafed through its contents. A bacon lettuce and tomato sandwich with pickle. And since it had no name, Jill didn't care about giving it to Barry. So she did, walking over to Barry and placing the bag on his desk.

"Hey Barry, whatta ya working on?" Jill asked cheerfully.

"Paper." Barry grunted. Evidently, it'd take more than a sentence to improve his mood.

"Erm, well, I brought you a sandwich if you want it." Jill stated, pushing the bag a little closer to him. As she walked off, Barry eyed the bag hungrily. Deciding that food was more important than paperwork, Barry opened the bag. Seeing that there was pickle, Barry decided to play it safe and use a napkin. Looking around, Barry didn't notice any paper towels in the entire office. So, he decided to just use some paper. And, seeing the biggest stack was on Wesker's desk, Barry was sure Wesker wouldn't notice one piece of paper going missing. Grabbing the nearest piece, Barry dumped it on his lap and started to eat sandwiches.

While Barry was eating sandwiches, Jill and Brad did paperwork and Chris did absolutely nothing, Wesker walked through the corridors back to the STARS office. The meeting with Irons had gone about as well as he thought it would. Irons was too stupid to be able to balance anything properly. So, getting pressure from the media for a full force investigation and pressure from Umbrella to drop any such investigation lead to Irons ordering the Alpha team to go after the Bravos. Who, Wesker hoped, were all dead by now. He'd hoped that a few dead officers would make Irons see sense and stick the city under martial law. But no, he had to send more officers in refusing to see sense even when Wesker had almost slipped that he was with Umbrella as well and that Arklay Forest was a war zone. So, Wesker had resigned himself to his fate of having to lead the STARS into a hell hole. As he opened the door, he stood staring at Barry. Barry was just finishing off some sandwiches. Some Bacon, lettuce and tomato sandwiches filled with pickle. Kind of like the ones Wesker had made for himself that morning and placed in a brown bag with his name on it in the refrigerator. Wesker walked over to said refrigerator and opened it. His bag was missing. Which meant that Barry had just eaten his sandwiches. Marching over to Barry's desk, he noticed the paper bag on it. And worse, a piece of paper still lying across Barry's legs. A piece of paper which Wesker had been sure to place on his desk. It had his mission plan for any excursion into Arklay, detailing the best way to get as many STARS as possible into the mansion, wander around it gathering evidence of Umbrella's experiments and making them look bad, he'd fake his death at the hands of one of their Bio Organic Weapons and they'd come back, giving Umbrella a hard time over their beloved captain who'd died in action whilst he waltzed off into the sunset with a pile of stolen data to sell to the highest bidder. A piece of paper which was now covered in crumbs and bits of pickle.

"Where .. did .. you .. get .. that?" Wesker asked, having a hard time restraining himself from beating Barry up.

"Erm, Jill gave them to me." Barry answered. Wesker turned his head slowly to look at Jill.

"And where did you get them?" Wesker asked, thankful he was wearing sunglasses. Otherwise, the STARS would have seen his eye twitch.

"Er, well, there was a bag in the fridge with no name on it." Jill tried to explain as Wesker slowly grabbed the bag off Barry's desk and lifted it up, to show his name clearly written on the bottom of it. "Ah." Jill sighed, "But, in my defence, most people do not look at the bottom of bags in the fridge, they look at the sides." Wesker's twitch got worse.

"Well, regardless of how useless you all are, we have to go to Arklay in the helicopter after the Bravo's. Their chopper has gone down." Wesker stated. _"And now I'm going to ensure your deaths are as painful as possible. I've had it with babying your sorry backsides!"_ Wesker thought to himself.

_AN: Sorry this is a little late, had a lot of work to get through which took more time than I thought it would. And as I said in the first chapter, there's only going to be five chapters and we're on chapter four. So, one chapter left. One chapter to connect this story to the events of Resident Evil 1. I've never written a cannon fic before, they've always been either side of cannon events. So, this should be fun._

_Thanks to 86, x-Artichoke-x, Crow Lady PG67AW & LapisLazuli100 for reviewing since the last chapter; broken-heart13666, C. Redfield 86, Crow Lady PG67AW, CyberCanine, In Pieces, and YayForYuffie for adding it to their favourites list._


	5. Chapter 5: Locked Doors

Wesker vs STARS

Chapter 5: Locked Doors

DISCLAIMER: The author does not own Resident Evil, it is the property of Capcom

Wesker stood in the hallway as Jill, Chris, Barry and himself all caught their breath. They'd been searching a field in the forest where Bravo's helicopter had come down when Joseph Frost had been attacked and eaten by dogs. They'd all run at a mansion in the middle of the forest as fast as they could. But not all of them had made it. Brad had proven his nickname and fled in the helicopter. So, what remained of the Alpha team stood around panting in the entrance hall of the Spenser Mansion. After a while, Jill started to make for the door.

"Stop it. Don't open that door!" Wesker commanded. Jill obeyed instantly as a gunshot rang out from another area.

"What was that?" Chris asked, staring around the room.

"I'll go and check." Barry stated, heading towards a door on the left side of the room.

"Okay. Barry and Jill go investigate the gunshot. Chris, you go and search upstairs to see if anyone is here. I'll look around here." Wesker commanded, taking control of the situation. The STARS split up, making Wesker's job easier. First things first, after they had gone for a while Wesker walked towards a hidden doorway in the wall, which concealed the entrance to a security station. From here, he could activate the locks on every door in the mansion. The only ways to reopen them would be either to release the locks from that security room, use a master key which Wesker currently had on him or to open them manually using specially made keys. And since the place had been designed around the idea that using medals and crests in lieu of keys would make it safer to leave them lying in plain sight, the STARS would be effectively in a maze. With whatever remained of the Umbrella scientists. Wesker secretly hoped that some of the more dangerous creatures had escaped from their holding cells in the underground laboratory. That would teach the STARS to mess with his plans.

After fixing the locks from the security room, Wesker set about stage two of his plan. In fact, having decided to betray the STARS as well as Umbrella would work out a lot more conveniently. The original plan had been to have STARS uncover as much data about Umbrella's involvement as possible so that they, together with the media and the RPD would paint Umbrella as being behind the cannibal murders and seek justice whilst Wesker sold Umbrella's data to the highest bidder. Now, he could use the entire incident to his own ends. Wesker rigged the security feeds so that all the footage from the hidden cameras was pumped to a motel room Wesker had asked William to rent for him just for the purpose of creating a dead drop. He'd even got William to give him a cover story should Umbrella's Sanitation Department show up – Wesker had set up the dead drop to record the events in the mansion for them to see how bad the problem was and begin evacuation from Raccoon City. In reality, the data would end up with the rest of Wesker's data being sold on at a higher price. Showing the specimens in combat with the heavily trained STARS would prove their worth. The resultant deaths of the STARS would just be an added bonus. Wesker even had a plan to set off the self destruct system, blowing the mansion and anyone left inside to kingdom come. Umbrella would then cover up the incident somehow whilst he stayed in the shadows and manipulated the situation from afar.

Having rigged the locks and the camera feeds, Wesker started to move towards the underground lab. It's entrance was in the garden courtyard under a fountain. Being careful to avoid the STARS, Wesker snuck out into the courtyard and opened the entrance, causing it to close behind him. As he walked through the labs, he headed for the one he knew contained Umbrella's prized experiment. The Tyrant. Gazing up at it, Wesker started to copy the data from the lab's network onto the MO Disks he'd brought with him for that very purpose.

Chris shot the head off yet another zombie as he rounded the corner by the art gallery. Everywhere he turned there were zombies, dogs and crows. And oh joy – locked doors. Whoever owned the place obviously had a thing for security. And for theatricality. Who hid a crest they needed to unlock a door behind a panel that only opened if you played the Moonlight Sonata and would close if you took the crest, meaning that you had to have the dummy one from the fireplace in the dining room with you at the same time so you could swap them? Running through another door, he headed out into the garden. Looking around, he saw four more of those dogs – their flesh hanging loosely over their skin and parts of it rotting away. Quickly taking up his shotgun, he dispatched the dogs as quickly as he could. Walking away, Chris headed out. It wasn't just the mansion. The whole forest was teaming with creatures which shouldn't even exist.

"_Maybe those cannibal murders weren't done by cannibals."_ Chris thought to himself.

Jill took a moment to catch her breath. She'd been running through the mansion as fast as she could. Those damn green lizard things had been on her heels for ages. Jill was rapidly running out of ammunition and to make it worse, she'd lost her lockpicks. And every other door she came across was locked. Like someone was locking them around her, trying to trap her with those rotting corpses. The entire building was a death trap.

"Is this because I took Wesker's sandwiches?" Jill thought out loud. The only response was a groan from a zombie nearby. Because that was always really appropriate retribution for sandwich theft wasn't it – getting locked in a death trap. Probably had more to do with stealing precious coffee mugs anyway.

Chris finally fought through the waves of Umbrella horrors and managed to get into the underground laboratory. As he ran around the corner heading for the Tyrant lab, Wesker was leaning against the doors with his gun aimed at Chris' head.

"How long Wesker," Chris shouted angrily, "How long have Umbrella been cutting you a pay check?"

"Since before STARS." Wesker said, coldly, "So in a way, Umbrella was giving you a pay check as well, Christopher." That made Chris fly off the handle. He soon calmed down when Wesker clicked the safety off his handgun. Because it made perfect sense for someone as well-trained as Wesker to not take the safety catch off a gun before threatening someone with it. Otherwise, someone could get hurt. Unless they're wearing very convenient body armour. Wesker motioned with his gun for Chris to walk inside the lab. As he did so, Chris noticed the large water tank in the center of one of the walls containing a huge monster.

"The ultimate lifeform – Tyrant." Wesker stated helpfully, walking right in front of the tank, "It's magnificent." Wesker held his arms out to his sides as the Tyrant smashed his way out of the tank, gutting Wesker and flinging him across the room like a ragdoll. Chris stared in horror at the Tyrant as it walked slowly towards him.

Wesker staggered into the motel room, blood dripping from his clothes. The virus he'd injected himself with had healed the wound caused by the Tyrant, but he'd lost a lot of blood. Walking over to the cupboard, he opened it before screaming a stream of swear words. Instead of what he was expecting to find, which was a laptop and a couple of external hard drives, there was a note. Wesker read it.

"I owe you one laptop and three hard drives signed W Birkin." Wesker read out, annoyed. All his hard work, the sacrifice of his very life – undone by someone else's stupidity. Still, Wesker had the MO Disks from the mansion, which on their own would be quite valuable.

While Wesker was cursing about losing his precious security footage after all his hard work, William and a bunch of Umbrella scientists were gathered in the Birkin's lab, eating popcorn chugging soda and watching videos on William's massive computer monitor. Annette walked in to the sight of ten men laughing at some of the god-awful sounds coming out of the computer.

"It's a WEAPON. It's REALLY powerful. Especially against LIVING things." The room erupted with laughter.

"And how is this productive?" Annette asked. William just rewound the tape and pressed play.

"Stop it. Don't open that door!" Wesker's voice rang out through the speakers as more laughter ensued. Annette just stared as on the screen the security footage of Arklay was played. People's struggles to avoid death and destruction had turned into their private comedy show. As one young woman's head was torn off by a Hunter, someone in the back of the room shouted "fatality" causing yet more laughter. Annette meanwhile had to resist the urge to vomit at the sight of someone losing their head. William then fast forwarded to near the end of the video which showed Chris and Jill talking.

"Where's Captain Wesker?" Jill asked.

"He's sleeping with the ultimate failure." Chris answered as a few people sniggered.

"What? Wesker's doing it with old man Spenser?" Someone shouted, causing the lab to once again erupt with laughter. Even Annette found it difficult to suppress a smile.

_AN: As I started this chapter I realised one of the most annoying things with RE. There's too many contradictions in it. In Jill's scenario Chris vanishes and Rebecca is nowhere to be found. And in Chris' scenario Barry is killed at the start. Yet canonically both Rebecca and Barry survive the mansion incident. So, I decided to try to blend the two scenarios together slightly and kinda blended the PSone version with the Gamecube version, hence dialogue from both the PSone and GameCube versions being present. Kept it at snapshots of the characters in the mansion because otherwise this would become an RE novelization fic. Which it wasn't meant to be. And I couldn't resist ending with the Umbrella scientists. As soon as I thought of adding it, it just seemed fitting as an ending. Well, that's all five chapters of Wesker vs STARS. Thanks to everyone whose read this and added it to their favourites or reviewed._

_Hidden By Shadow_


End file.
